


【KHR/69100】SAYONARAべイべー

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 偶像剧的错误打开方式
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【KHR/69100】SAYONARAべイべー




End file.
